


Summer Nights

by royal_taejo1230



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mild Smut, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_taejo1230/pseuds/royal_taejo1230
Summary: When he and his friends are given the opportunity to work in a quaint beach town for the summer, Kwon Soonyoung can't wait to spend his days in the sun. His hunt for a summer fling leads him to Lee Seokmin, who's family is dripping in money. Their relationship becomes the focal point of Soonyoung's summer until a secret is revealed.Will this secret tear them apart?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while. I already have a few chapters written, but I will be releasing them one at a time. 
> 
> I would also like to thank hungline on Tumblr for beta-reading for me!!

For some college students, summer meant lazing around, partying, and the beach. But, for Soonyoung and his roommates, summer vacation meant going to a beach town to work, hoping to store away cash. A friend lured them into helping at a restaurant in the town of Southlyn Shore. The roommates spent the weeks leading up to summer trying to find people to sublease their apartment to and packing their belongings.

On the departure date, Soonyoung stood in their living room staring at the luggage that littered the floor.

“How are we going to fit these bags into Wonwoo’s car?” Soonyoung shouted to his roommates, who were in their rooms. 

“With hard work and the power of friendship,” One of Soonyoung’s roommates shouted from their room. Soonyoung rolled his eyes at the lame joke. A head of dark hair popped out of the room with a cackle. Soonyoung wanted to grab the nearest object, which was a duffle bag, and throw it at his roommate, Wonwoo’s face. The lanky boy walked out of his room carrying a garbage bag.

“You’re not funny,” his other roommate, Junhui said as he walked out of his room empty-handed. Jun was a tall, lean guy with features a photographer would want to capture. He threw the hood of his jacket over his fading purple hair. “Why are there so many bags?” Jun asked as if he’d just seen the luggage overtaking their small living room.

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that 5 of these bags are yours,” Wonwoo said as he pointed around the room at the bags with Jun’s signature cat stickers.

“Three of the bags are mine while the other two are for Minghao. I couldn’t leave it here with strangers in the apartment,” Jun said as if that were his only option. His boyfriend could pick up his belongings before they left.

“We’re wasting precious time,” Wonwoo said as he grabbed a few bags.

“Work those noodle arms, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said as he grabbed his bags and headed to Wonwoo’s car. Wonwoo dropped the bags he held to fish his keys from his pocket. The trunk of the small silver car popped open with a click.

“Now we have to figure out how to get everything inside,” Wonwoo mumbled as he stared at the limited space his trunk offered. Wonwoo and Soonyoung stood in front of the open trunk until Jun showed up with the remaining bags.

“How are you not almost finished?” Jun huffed as he looked at the empty trunk.

“We’re trying to figure out the best way to pack this,” Soonyoung said as he took off his baseball cap and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Keep the suitcases in the trunk, put the duffles in the backseat with Soonyoung,” Jun said as if it were the most obvious solution.

“Why am I sitting in the back?” Soonyoung asked.

“Because your legs are shorter,” Wonwoo said with a shrug before lifting a suitcase into the trunk. “Did you expect one of us to fold up in the backseat for three hours?”

“Yes,” Soonyoung snapped before putting the bags into the car with a pout.

“Soonyoung get in the backseat so we can pack up without taking up too much space. Soonyoung sighed in annoyance before getting into the car. He watched as Jun and Wonwoo stacked the other side of the backseat with bags. After, shoving the last bag into the back seat, Wonwoo slammed the door shut and got into the driver’s seat. Jun took his sweet time getting into the passenger seat.

“Next stop: the beach!” Jun shouted as Wonwoo pulled out of the apartment complex’s parking lot.

“What’s on the agenda for summer?” Wonwoo asked as they drove out of the city.

“Kissing cute boys and going to bonfires on the beach,” Soonyoung said with a soft smile. Wonwoo stared at him through the rearview mirror, while Jun turned to look at his daydreaming friend.

Hopeless romantic would be the phrase Soonyoung’s friends used to describe their friend. He fell in love hard, but he experienced heartbreak just as fast as he experienced love. 

“Please, tell me you’re joking,” Wonwoo said with a laugh as he took his eyes off his friend.

“I’m sorry I enjoy romance. Not everyone is content with video games and cat videos,” Soonyoung pouted from the backseat. “And I know that summer romances never happen, so don’t think I’ll be roaming around town looking for a date.” Soonyoung knew he wouldn‘t have a whirlwind summer romance, but it didn’t stop him from wanting one anyway.

“Let’s have fun this summer and try our best at this job,” Jun said with a bright smile. Soonyoung and Wonwoo mumbled in agreement. “This’ll be our last summer as college students. Next summer we’ll be looking for jobs and not enjoying the sun.”

The group of friends met at freshman orientation. Jun wanted to be a teacher while Wonwoo didn’t have a major and Soonyoung had a spot in the dance program. They were three different people who worked well together. They’d come a long way since freshman year. 

“I can’t wait to get away from you losers,” Wonwoo said with a laugh that made his nose scrunch up.

“You know you’ll miss us if we left,” Jun teased as he poked Wonwoo’s cheek.

“Yeah, Wonwoo. Who’d entertain you if we weren’t around?” Soonyoung asked as he leaned forward on the middle console.

“He’d talk to the cats behind our apartment.” Wonwoo took a hand off the steering wheel and punched Jun in the arm. Soonyoung sat back and looked out the window while laughing at his friends’ bickering. Trees zoomed by as Wonwoo cruised down the highway.

The car quieted after two hours. Soonyoung’s head rested against the window as he dozed off. Jun’s soft snoring filled the car along with the music Wonwoo played. Soonyoung jerked away when Wonwoo slammed on his brakes.

“Sorry guys. Almost missed my turn,” Wonwoo apologized to his friends who jolted from sleep. Soonyoung looked around at the city that passed by them. Boats bobbed in a marina to his left, while a shop-lined street was to his right. A sign greeted them as they drove into Southlyn Shore, their home for the summer.

Wonwoo turned onto the shop-lined main street. The town looked like it came out of a Hallmark movie. 

“Wasn’t this the backdrop for that movie Summertime Love Minghao made us watch?” Soonyoung asked as Wonwoo turned off the main street and onto a street lined with homes that had neat, manicured lawns and kitschy lawn ornaments.

“It might be,” Jun said from the passenger seat. They drove further down the street until Wonwoo pulled into the driveway of a pastel blue bungalow style house. A sleek black Audi SUV sat in the driveway.

The three friends climbed out of the car and groaned as they stretched. Soonyoung could have sworn he heard something pop as he stretched. As they walked up the driveway, the front door opened revealing a young man with straight, dark brown hair and feline eyes. He smiled at the three boys before he spoke.

“I’m glad you guys found the place,” he said as the friends walked into the house.

“For once, your directions weren’t horrible, Joshua,” Jun said as Joshua pushed the door closed. Joshua Hong was a young man who’s looks deceived plenty. His soft voice and delicate features hid a cunning mind. Wonwoo met Joshua in a sociology class his sophomore year and after a few study sessions, Joshua met the entire brigade. 

“My directions are always good. You just have no sense of direction,” Joshua replied as he pointed in Wonwoo’s direction.

“Your directions suck, Shua,” Someone said from the corner of the entryway. Everyone turned in the voice’s direction. Standing in the doorway was a young man with bright blonde hair pushed away from his face. Sleepy, dark brown eyes sat atop perfectly sculpted cheekbones.

Joshua walked over to the guy and smacked him on the shoulder.

“Ignore him,” Joshua said as he turned back to Soonyoung and his friends.

“Don’t listen to him. I’m Jeonghan,” The guy said with a bright smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you guys.”

“That sounds like a lie, but we’ll go with it,” Jun said as he side-eyed Joshua.

“What is this slander? I let you stay at my home and you disrespect me,” Joshua huffed.

“Technically, it’s your parents’ house, so...” Wonwoo trailed off with a shrug.

“Your friends are fun. I like them,” Jeonghan said with a laugh.

“If you’re all done teasing me, I can give you a tour of the house,” Joshua said to the group.

“Lead the way,” Soonyoung said.

Joshua walked into the living room and gestured around. The living room was a soft blue color with white accent pieces. On the wall right across from the door stood a wood fireplace with a TV mounted above it. 

“This is the living room. The TV has cable and you can hook your laptop to it. Now if you turn your attention to the right, we have the kitchen. It’s stocked with pots and pans and other kitchen stuff,” Joshua said as he pointed toward the pristine white kitchen.

“I’m terrified to step foot in there. Everything is so clean and shiny,” Soonyoung marveled at how nice it looked. Their small kitchen looked like a pile of dirt in comparison. “Are we allowed to cook in here?” Soonyoung tiptoed into the room as though an alarm would go off when his foot touched the expensive hardwood floor.

“You’re free to use the kitchen as you want. Just don't burn the place down,” Joshua said as he watched his friends move around the kitchen. “Since we’re on this side of the house let me show you the room off the kitchen,” Joshua walked out of the kitchen and into a hallway. There was a set of closet doors that Joshua pulled open and inside stood a washer and dryer set.

“A washer and dryer with a touch screen panel,” Jun gushed as he got closer to the appliances. Joshua and the other boys left Jun to fiddle with the washer and dryer while Joshua showed them the room at the end of the hall.

“This is the master bedroom since it’s bigger than the other rooms and it has an en suite bathroom,” Joshua said as he opened the door to the room. Yellow paint covered the wall, while blue and white accents tied the room together. Against the wall sat a large bed and across from it a dresser. They looked around the room before leaving and walking to the other side of the house where the rest of the bedrooms were. “These rooms don’t have their own bathrooms. They share one instead.”

“Joshua I think real estate is your calling,” Wonwoo joked as Joshua showed them the bathroom.

“Wonwoo this room is perfect for you,” Soonyoung said as he pointed at the toilet. Wonwoo fake laughed before shoving his friend. They moved on to the room to the right of the bathroom. Lilac paint covered the walls while the furniture was a cedar color. The last bedroom was almost identical to the last one except the walls were an eggshell color.

“If you haven’t already guessed, my parents tried their hardest to make this place look as beachy as possible,” Joshua said once they were all back in the living room. Soonyoung, Jun, and Wonwoo sat on the couch while Jeonghan and Joshua sat on the matching loveseat.

“Onto the serious part... picking rooms,” Soonyoung said dramatically. “How are we going to decide?” Soonyoung asked even though he knew what the answer would be.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors,” Wonwoo said as he put his hand out. Jun and Soonyoung followed.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors... shoot,” Soonyoung called out. They threw out their hands. Soonyoung looked at his hand in victory. He’d defeated Wonwoo and Jun by throwing out Rock, which beat Jun and Wonwoo’s Scissors. “Looks like I’m getting the big room with the ensuite,” Soonyoung gloated.

“Since you solved that crisis, let’s head out so you guys can see the town and where you’ll be working for the summer,” Joshua said as he pulled himself up from the couch. Everyone filed out of the house before locking it behind them.

They climbed into Joshua’s car and pulled out of the driveway.

“The street you guys are on is a five-minute walk to the beach. Locals live in this neighborhood, so this beach isn’t on tourists' radars like the beach near Main Street because that’s where all the tourists go,” Jeonghan said as they passed the other houses on their street. As they drove onto Main Street, Jeonghan and Joshua pointed out a grocery store and other various stores before they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant.

“This is the Waterfront Ivory, where you’ll work for the summer,” Joshua turned off his car and everyone hopped out. 

The restaurant didn’t seem busy, but a few cars were in the parking lot. Driftwood covered the building and windows overlooking the water. Once inside Joshua asked for someone named Jihoon. A young man with a small stature and short black hair walked over to them and smiled politely. 

“Oh, it’s just you,” the black-haired young man as the smile on his face dropped.

“Is that any way to treat the people who are bringing you, employees?” Jeonghan asked. The young man just rolled his eyes.

“So these are the new employees?” He asked as he surveyed Soonyoung and his friends. Joshua confirmed they were the new employees. “It’s nice to meet you. I am Jihoon, the manager of Waterfront Ivory.”

“We look forward to working with you. I’m Jun and these are my friends Wonwoo and Soonyoung,” Jun pointed at his friends while smiling. Jun always got a weird enjoyment out of meeting new people. Jihoon just nodded in acknowledgment before gesturing for the boys to follow as he walked away.

As they followed Jihoon, Soonyoung marveled at the interior of the restaurant. While the outside looked shabby and weather-worn, the inside looked modern and sleek. Pendant lights hung from the exposed beam ceilings.

“This place is so nice,” Soonyoung gushed as he looked around.

“This place is a hangout spot for the younger inhabitants of the town,” Jeonghan explained. “They serve everything from seafood to burgers.”

Jihoon stopped at an office and grabbed a folder from the desk. He pulled out a stack of papers and handed them out.

“These are your schedules for the next two weeks. If you look at the block for tomorrow, I schedule you guys for training. I expect you to be here for it 8AM sharp. We open at 10AM for brunch, so I want you here early to learn,” Jihoon instructed before stepping back into the office and coming out with a handful of shirts. “These are your uniform shirts. Wear them with khaki pants or black pants. We take the dress code seriously so don’t forget it. I’ll give you a copy of the handbook tomorrow. Questions?” Jihoon looked around the group.

“No questions,” Wonwoo answered. Jihoon nodded before walking back into his office.

“See you tomorrow,” he said before closing the door.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Joshua said before herding the boys out of the restaurant and back into the car.

“What’s next on the agenda?” Soonyoung asked excitedly.

“Taking you back to the house,” Joshua said while looking at Soonyoung through the rearview mirror.

“Awww... I wanted to see more of the town,” Jun whined from the backseat.

“You guys still need to unpack and settle in. We’ll be here the whole summer,” Joshua reasoned with the 21-year-old toddler. Jun pouted in the backseat the entire drive home. They pulled into the driveway next to Wonwoo’s car and let the boys out. “Call us if you guys need anything,” Joshua yelled out the window before pulling out of the driveway.

“What should we do now?” Jun asked before they walked into the house.

“We should unload the car.” Wonwoo groaned. They walked to the car and pulled out the luggage they’d crammed in. It took four trips to get everything into the house. Soonyoung grabbed his bags and smirked at his friends before going to the room he had won.

“Have fun in your shared bathroom all summer,” he said with a cackle as Jun and Wonwoo stood next to their luggage.

“Would anyone miss him if he disappeared?” Wonwoo asked.

“If we had a good cover-up, people would forget quickly,” Jun answered.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Wonwoo said thoughtfully before grabbing his bags and heading to one of the empty rooms.

In his room, Soonyoung dropped his bags on the floor and jumped into the bed. With a sigh, he sank into the soft sheets. Spending his summer at the beach wasn’t a bad way to spend his last summer before entering the “real world”. He wanted this summer to be the best one yet and he couldn’t imagine spending it with anyone other than his best friends.


End file.
